The Selection (ON HOLD)
by Princessofcupcakes
Summary: Elsa Winters gets picked as one of the 32 women in the Selection, she meets Jack Frost, the Prince of Arendale. Elsa Winters has no intention of winning, she just wants to have a good time living in the palace, maybe even going to the top 2, but not winning. But as time passes, she wonders if maybe she has a chance of winning. This fanfic is just the Selection in a Disney world
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I'm new here so please tell me things to improve on, and I don't own any of these disney/dream works characters or The Selection! :) This fanfic is just The Selection remade into a disney/dream works. In this story Elsa and Anna are both commoners, and they live in Arendale (but they don't belong in the royal fam) :) Now WE SHALL START! Have fun Reading and please leave reviews and like and yeah! Love ya guys! 3**

 **Chapter 1**

Prologue

Our world, well it's divided into castes. The Ones, who are, well the royalty. The Twos, who are rich and well, just wealthy. The Threes, the Fours, and then there's the Fives. I am a five. Fives are usually the caste that produces art, music and drawing whatsoever. So it is no surprise that my family is a family of art. I sing, my mom sings, my sister sings, and my dad paints. There are 3 more castes below us. The Sixes, the Sevens, and the Eights. Although my family has times where we starve and become cold in the winter, well, we live better than the sixes, so thank god for that. Oh! Have I not introduced myself? I'm Elsa Winters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom! For the hundredth time! I! Am! Not! Gonna! Enter!" I yell as I slam the door.

"Elisabeth, I just want you to put your name in! It's not like it will really ruin your life!" My mom yells through the door. I ignore her. I throw myself onto my bed, shoving my face into the pillow,

"It's just stupid, who would even want to go?" I mumble as I feel myself fall asleep.

The next day was even more painful. Anna didn't stop pestering me about joining in the Choosing. "Anna I don't want to marry a prince! I don't wanna go and just marry some random guy I don't know!" I roll my eyes as I slice a piece of pancake and shove it in my mouth.

"But Els! Think about how that would benefit to us! We won't have to live in this house anymore, we can be a One if you win!" She giggle and bounces, hardly concentrating on her food.

"Anna, there's a very low possibility that I will be part of the Selection, nevertheless, win."

"But can you pretty please try applying? Pleasee? If you have such a low percentile in getting chosen it doesn't matter if you try it out right? Please Elsa?" She gives me those puppy dog eyes. Dammit, she knows I'm weak at those.

"Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I'm done with breakfast, mom makes me fill out a sheet. I had to answer stupid questions like 'how many languages can you speak?' I spoke 4, mom made me learn it because it helped with singing. I swear there was about millions of questions until I was finally done. Exhausted, I handed over the form to mother, who excitedly squealed and took me right away to the mailing office.

The line was long, which I expected, since almost every girl on the block got the invite. But I hadn't expected all the girls to be all neatly dressed with makeup on their faces.

"Mom, why is everybody dressed up?" I poke her as I look around.

"That's because you take pictures once you're in there, it's the final step." A boy with auburn hair pipes up next to me. I jump out of my skin, with wide eyes I turn and face the boy. _A boy…?_

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he laughs. He has a pretty laugh, "I'm Hans." He sticks his hand out; I shake it.

"I'm Elisabeth, but you can call me Elsa." I smile, and then frown. "I'm sorry but may I ask you why you're here? I mean you're a boy." I blurt out, he raises his eyebrows, "Oops, sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant was well usually girls enter the Choosing…" He laughs out loud,

"Oh no no no, my sister, Lily is entering, and so my mother made me come here with her." He points to a girl with auburn hair, just like his.

"Oh, well nice to meet you!" I smile and turn to walk away,

"Wait!" He calls out and grabs my wrist, "can you at least tell me where you live? Or what caste you are? I would love to meet you again." I smile,

"Well, I am a Five…" I pretend to think, "and that's all I'm gonna tell ya!" I laugh as he scrunches his nose, _pretty cute_.

When it is my turn to take the picture, I try my best smile, and then I remember Hans' scrunched nose face and laugh out loud. The camera shoots that moment.

"You looked great, your smile was just beautiful!" Hans smiles, I looked at him and smile back,

"Well it was technically because I remembered your face. So thank you for your face." I giggle, he pretends to look offended making me laugh harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I just decided to post another chapter today, because well I was bored..:p So anyways I hope you like this chapter, it's pretty short but yeah I'll be back soon with another chapter so just wait! Please gimme likes and reviews, thaank you!**

 **Lets Get on Readiing**

 **Chapter 2**

"Elsaaaaaaa! It's starting!" Anna yells from the living room, she hurriedly grabs a box of popcorn, eagerly watching the tv screen, waiting for the _Arendale Capital Report_.

'This is so stupid. Everything is so stupid.' Sighing, I plop down on the sofa.

"What if you really are chosen Els? You're gonna live in a palace, meet the royal family—did you know that there are 2 princes? So you have a wider percentage because you can get picked from one of the two princes!" Anna giggles as she hugs a cushion, jumping in excitement. I just roll my eyes and continue watching Andy, the most famous talker, also known as the Master of Events in Arendale talk about the Selection.

"We have here with us the King and Queen of Arendale, lemme introduce to you…. King North and her majesty Queen Toothiana!" The crowd cheers, "But that's not all folks, we have our two _very_ and when I say very I mean very very, handsome young princes! WE HAVE HERE PRINCE JACKSON AND PRINCE FLYNN—or Eugene" Andy snickers,

"Hey! I changed my name! It's not Eugene!" the prince yells from the back, everybody erupts in laughter, even the King and Queen.

"My apologies Prince 'Flynn'" Andy replies, quoting 'Flynn' the crowd erupts even louder. "Anyways, Prince Jack and Flynn, how are you expecting to have these wonderful young ladies fall for you?" He asks them

"My smirk" Prince Jack answers while giving his best smirk to the crowd, the crowd erupts in sighs, and Andy snickers.

"Well my boy, you ain't gonna get any ladies with that!" Prince Flynn sassily snaps at him, and everybody laughs. "You will never win my smolder, it's the best in this whole kingdom." The crowd laughs even more,

"I'm sure all the ladies will fall for your smolder Eugene." Andy wipes a tear off his face, "But because we're running short of time, and the whole kingdom seems so anxious of finding out who the 32 beautiful women are, we shall move on!" Andy announces, "First off we have Lady Aurora Rose!" The screen changes and shows a face of a girl with beautiful perfect golden curls. She's a two. "Next up is Lady Mulan Fa" The screen shows an Asian girl, with silky black hair. Andy announces a few more girls after them.

'Why am I even watching this, it's not like I'm gonna get picked.' I try to get off the couch when Anna holds me down.

"Wait sis, there's only one more girl left, let's see who it is and then go to sleep."

I sigh, "Fine then." And we keep our eyes on the screen.

"Finally our last lady to join the Selection is…Lady Elsa Winters!" My eyes widen in shock as they show a screen of my face,

"Ohmygodohmygod Elsaaa!" Anna shrieks, "You..You! I better call mom!"

"I know Anna, I know. Please don't scream into my ears," I cringe as I cover my ears.

"These 32 lucky women will have visits from our personal designers and assistants, be ready ladies, we're gonna pick you up first thing in the morning!" Andy smiles, "Well…that's it folks! Hope to see you next time here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Please Reviews! I'm uploading this chapter, and I'm not sure when I will be back! So guys have fun review please like follow everything! I promise the stories gonna become more fun soon I SWEAR so plzz keep on reading buh byee loveliess**

 **Chapter 3**

They took me away first thing in the morning, I was only allowed to bring one bag, so all I took with me was a photo of my family, and a necklace my dad made me long time ago before he…well before he went. I rode the plane to the palace and was greeted by stone-faced maids and guards. Nice way to greet someone huh.

"Hello ladies! Welcome to the palace, I want you all to be dressed up; we're going to go on the talk show with Andy today in the afternoon to talk about the Selection! My name is Meg, nice to meet y'all. I'm going to briefly explain the rules to you now. I'm sure you guys read it over already but here, you are not allowed to leave this palace without permission. You cannot go and meet the Royal family yet. You do not break any rules, and yeah keep yourself together and you'll have a great time here" Meg, a tall fine lady…she was very beautiful.

We were all sent to the dressing room, they had prepared a different clothing line for each one of us. Mine was mostly blue and white, and they were all very gorgeous. But no pants, a bummer. They dressed me up in a beautiful white dress that had tiny snowflakes on the bottom. The dress was really indescribably wonderful. It hugged on to my waist and was strapless, which made me kind of uncomfortable, but still I loved it. They tried putting on thick layers of makeup on me, but I declined. I didn't want to look like a doll ready for the prince to toy around with it.

"I'm sorry, but can I just have on light makeup? I don't really like my face having so much makeup. I like to stay original" I smile at them, they just nod and move on to my nails. I guess they got the hint that I didn't really like fancy things, because they just painted my nails white, which was really considerate of them.

"Okay girls! Time is up we are now going on the talk show!" Meg announces, and the girls erupt in chatter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip: Later that day

"Girls, it is time for you to move in to your rooms, we have assigned you each a room. You will also have three maids. Your rooms are on the 4th floor, and the Royal family's room is on the 2nd floor, you may not enter any of their rooms without permission. If one of you are found breaking this rules you are automatically kicked out of the Selection." Meg tells us with a stern face, "And believe me when I say I don't want to see any of you girls leaving this palace."

I open my room door and my three maids greet me,

"Hello madam, my name is Wendy," A brunette girl smiles at me, "She is Alice," she points at a blonde girl who waves at me, "and she is Chloe" (from the Princess and the Frog) another blonde girl smiles big and hugs me,

"Oh my god! So nice to meet you!" She squeals, and I laugh

"Chloe! That is rude! She might be the future queen!" Wendy scolds,

"Oh no no, it's okay really. I don't like being formal and all those stuff. Please, call me Elsa. And also no curtseys or madams or whatever, just be comfortable around me. Good?" I give them a thumbs up and tilt my head,

"But we were told to-" Wendy starts,

"I don't really care, I thought you guys were suppose to try and make me more comfortable living here? Well, being so polite and formal to me won't accomplish that goal." I laugh, and they all nod and smile. "Great."

"Um, El..sa..?" Alice speaks up, "We're suppose bath you right now, and change you into your nightgowns." She gives me a tiny smile,

"Oh okay, so when do you guys go back to your rooms?" I ask,

"We don't we sleep here with you!" Chloe exclaims,

"Okay, but can you guys not do that today? Only today. I just want time to myself. Tomorrow I promise you guys can sleep here and we'll have the time of our lives!" I suggest, and Chloe nods and smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they leave I went to the balcony to get some fresh air. But I discovered that they locked the balcony 'only for today' it said. With nowhere to get fresh air, I felt I would suffocate. I run out of my room and go up to the front gates, trying to open up the doors to the garden.

"Madam, I'm sorry but you cannot go out at this time," a guard blocks me

"Please! I just need one minute out there, please!" I plead, if I didn't get fresh air I felt like I would faint.

"I'm sorry madam, we were told to-" He starts,

"Let her out." A low voice comes up from behind,

"But sir, we were ordered to-"

"I don't care, I'm the Prince, the prince is in charge." As the guard opens the doors the prince lifts me up bridal style and heads towards the garden. He places me down on a bench and there I finally see his face. He had silvery white hair, even whiter than my platinum one. He had giant deep blue eyes, bluer than mine. For a moment his eyes capture me, and then I realize this was the prince in front of me.

"I-I'm so sorry, my name is Elisabeth Winters, but you can call me Elsa. Nice to meet you your highness." I stand up and attempt a curtsey, but I trip and he catches me. He laughs as he steadies me up.

"You should learn to be a little less clumsy, my dear. And please, call me Jack." He whispers in my ear, I stare at him,

"I'm sorry your highness, I mean Jack, but please don't call me 'your' dear. I am not your dear." I confront him, he only laughs.

"I'm sorry, how inconsiderate of me," he smirks,

"I'm serious." I look right into his eyes.

"Okay, okay" he raises his hands in defeat as he laughs some more.

"Okay then, nice meeting you your highne- I mean Jack. I better go," I brush off invisible dirt, but before I stand he grabs my wrist.

"Please, stay with me for a moment." He says, I tilt my head,

"Huh?"

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with more fresh air am I right?" He smirks,

"Actually being next to a prince outside doesn't make me feel like I'm getting fresh air. I feel like I will suffocate from all this politeness happening here." I roll my eyes at him

"S-should I go?" He asks timidly, I erupt in giggles,

"No, I was just joking," I wipe a tear off my face, "it's actually not as uncomfortable as I thought it would be, you know?" I smile, "Though I thought I would literally suffocate from all the formalness I've been through just today!" I giggle,

"Hm…I see you hate formalness," He gives me a smirk,

'What is with him and his smirks! Geez'

"Well not 'hate' I just dislike it, you know, I'm not really fond of it." I try explaining,

"That's the same thing Elsa," He smirks as he rolls his eyes,

"No it's not! They are two totally different things! 'Dislike' is more formal!" I protest,

"I thought you hated formal things." He teases,

"Tru- hey! No I 'dislike' them- wait you know what? I don't even know!" I mess my hair up from frustration,

"Whoa snowflake, no need to get frustrated. Prince Jackie is here to the rescue!" he pats my back, and gives me a thumbs up. I laugh at his actions and return a thumbs up. "You know? I thought I would be pretty awkward with ladies that one day I might marry, but I'm pretty comfortable with you," He smiles at me,

"Well duh, I make everybody pretty comfy! It's my secret technique," I fake whisper, "so well if you have any troubles or anything just call me! I'll be your bestest friend…if bestest is a word…" I flash my teeth and smile, "Believe me when I tell you I'll be your best friend."

"Ah yes…friends," He smiles but they don't reach his eyes, "I always needed a good friend." He pauses to think, and then opens his mouth as if to say something and then closes it. And then opens it again, "Well g'night my dear-" I glare at him, "I mean Elisabe-" I glare at him again, he rolls his eyes, "I mean Elsa. Goodnight Elsa." He smirks,

"Well goodnight to you to Mr. I'm-so-cool-with-my-white-hair!" I shout as I run away,

"Wait wha-? Hey!" He shouts back, "Goodnight Elsa!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Here's a new chappie! I was so happy getting all your reviewwws! They make my day :') so guys plz keep reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too, it's pretty short because I didn't have any time. :/ I'll try to update as soon as possible but with all the school work n stuff (ugghhh) SO ANYWAYS GUYS hope you like it! Plzplz follow and like and review and everything! Love you guys!**

 **PS do you guys have any particular Disney/Dream works character you want the story to have? Plz leave answers! Love ya guys 33**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 4**

I wake up to the alarm clock, ringing my head off. "Ugh. What time is it." I rub my eyes as I try turning off the clock with one hand.

"It's 7am Elsa." I hear a voice and jump up in surprise, there I am met with my three maids smiling at me. I groan,

"When did you guys come! Ugh, I need more sleeeep," I stuff my head in my pillow, refusing to get up.

"Elsa you have to get up, you meet the prince this morning! You have to look your best!" Chloe whines,

"What, Jack? I already met h-"

"What!?" My maids all scream in unison.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need a bath." Groggily I get up my comfy king sized be and walk to the bathroom like a zombie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had magnificent clothing. All the dresses in my closet were just simply splendid. Too exquisite, I would have to say. I chose a simple baby blue morning dress, because it is morning right now. No need for fancy dresses yet, I would say. My maids offered me a box of expensive jewelry, but I had to refuse. They just simply did not fit me, and well…I just didn't like wearing heavy jewelry. My maids then offered me makeup, but honestly I did not feel like wearing makeup this early in the morning, I just lightly put on sunscreen, that's all. So all I did was wear my pretty baby blue dress and tie my hair into a side braid and I was ready to go.

When I get down to the feast hall, there is a line of girls, a long…long…line of girls. And then I feel a tap on my shoulder, making me turn around,

"Hi! My name is Rapunzel! But you can call me Punzie! What's your name?" a very beautiful girl with soft blonde curls smiles brightly.

"Hi, I'm Elisabeth, but you can call me Elsa." I smile back.

"I'm so nervous to meet the two princes! Why is the line so long?" She groans and I snicker,

"Well there are 32 women competing, and only two princes," I smile, she punches me lightly on the shoulder,

"Who do you want to end up with?" She whispers,

"Huh?" I blush,

"Well you know, there are two princes, are you on team Jack or on team Flynn?" She giggles a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Um…well I don't really…I'm not really here for them two. I just came here because of my family. Not really for the Princes." I shrug,

"Hmm…that's a bummer…but you better be on team Jackson because I'm on team Flynn! And if we do by chance win, we'll be sorta sisters!" She squeals, all I can do is laugh. She reminds me so much of Anna…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay girls! You will have a meeting with the two princes one by one, please wait for your turn, and please do not leave the line to wander." Meg calls out. With that Rapunzel giggles as she links arms with me. For the whole time we just talk about our lives and favorite color, we got really close really fast.

"Elisabeth Winters, please enter" Meg reads from the list, I stand up and brush off the dust,

"Good luck Els! You go girl! Team Jackson!" Rapunzel whispers, a little bit too loudly, I would say. I just give her a face palm and a smile, too nervous to do anything.

Once I'm in the room the two princes greet me,

"Ho ho! Look at whom we've got here!" Prince Flynn whistles and I snicker.

"Elisabeth Winters, your Majesty…uh majesties or majesticalies?" I frown as a curtsey,

"Aww she has a sense of humor too! Can we keep her? Please Jackie?" Prince Flynn coos, I just roll my eyes and laugh. The prince was even funnier than I thought, and then I notice a pair of deep blue eyes on me.

"We've met before haven't we?" Prince Jack smirks, I smirk back,

"Indeed…where was it again? My apologies I cannot remember!" I snicker,

"Wait, wha-? When did you two meet?! How?! What?" Prince Flynn looks at Jack and then me and then back and forth.

"She collapsed, in front of the gates to the garden, luckily I was there to save her." He grins, and winks at me. "Anyways we have to ask you a few questions," he tells me, and I nod in response, "Who do you plan on…fighting for?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you on team Jack or team Flynn, as the other girls put it as." He blushes slightly,

"Well…honestly I'm on team palace food…" I admit, at my words Prince Flynn doubles over, and Jack smirks.

"Okay, interview over! You are staying here 'til the end! Prince Flynn's orders!" Flynn announces, barely catching his breath.

"Dude no, you can't just do that." Jack protests,

"Yes I can!" the Prince fights back, "Hmph okay fine. What's your favorite color?" Jack gives him a stare, and I just laugh,

"Um…I would say my favorite color is metallic white, or blue." I answer cautiously.

"Okay! Good! You're good to go now!" Prince Flynn smiles, I smile back,

"Okay…? Bye! Oh! I mean farewell your princesses- Oops! I mean highnesses!" I giggle as I exit out the door, Prince Flynn gives me a fake offended look but he ends up laughing anyways. _Everything went pretty well!_ I head to the Palace's Dining hall and sit down on a seat, being sure that I save a spot for Rapunzel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later the Royal family comes in and sits on their thronish table? I don't know a throne with a table attached. And Meg announces that everybody is here and we can eat breakfast. But I notice that almost have the girls are missing, there used to be 32 girls, now I only see 18.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS 333**

Blacklotus101: Thank you so muuch 33 you give me the power to write more :3

The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades: I love you and your awesome nickname and awesome reviews ;) YOU made MY day 333

 **Thank you so much guys 3 keep reading and reviewing! And don't forget to follow ;) I couldn't write a lot because of school but plz bear with me :3**

 **Chapter 4**

The palace food was…magical. Totally worth winning the Selection for, in my point of view. The appetizers were just fresh and delicious. The main meal, couldn't ask for anything better. But it was the dessert that had stolen my heart. There were just so many different kinds! I try every bit of the desserts offered, but there were just. Too. Many. I bite into a strawberry chocolate tart. My eyes open in delight, I start stuffing some more in my mouth, it was far by the best thing I have ever tasted.

"Lady Elisabeth?" a voice calls from behind me,

I turn around in shock, realizing the voice belonged to Prince Jackson. Every head turned to the two of us, and I stood there like an awkward statue. What was worse was that I had my mouth filled with strawberry tarts. I covered my mouth, trying to swallow everything quickly. Prince Jack just smirks as he looks at me. I feel Jasmine –one of the girls in the Selection I disliked—staring smugly at me, and snickering with the rest of her crew –Cinderella and Aurora.

"Y-yes your Majesty?" I squeak,

"Are you," He stops to laugh, "enjoying the food?"

"Yes! Yes indeed! And these strawberry tarts, they're just so delicious. I bet my little sister Anna would cry after eating a piece!" I giggle,

"Hm…are you sure about that?" He asks raising an eyebrow,

"Yes, Anna, well she doesn't have much filter when it comes to emotions."

"Would you like to bet money on it?" He asks smirking,

"Well, if I had any, yes I totally would!" I acclaim,

"What would you barter instead then?" He smirks, _one of his little games, I see. Okay, prince let me play your little game._

"Well…what do you want?" I ask him,

"What do _you_ want Elisabeth?" he counters,

There were so many things I could possibly ask him for, and he'd probably be able to make them come true. But what do I want? Jewelry? I don't need. Money? Don't need right now. Clothing…? Aha!

"If Anna cries, I want to wear pants for a week." I offer,

Everybody laughs, not in mockery, but just in a polite way. Well…except for Prince Flynn. He was slapping the arm of his chair, barely being able to catch his breath. Which made a smile to my lips.

"Okay. Done." Jack says, "But if she does not cry, you will owe me a walk around the gardens tomorrow."

Only a walk? Only that? It didn't seem quite special in my opinion, but that was to me. I hear someone grunt from one of the girls, and as I turn around to see who it was I realized. If I lost the bet then I would be the first one to be on a date with one of the two princes. Official one-on-one time. As much as I wanted to reject, my urge in maybe being able to wear pants was just too strong.

"I was pondering whether or not I should accept…but for the sake of pants, I accept." I fake sigh, and everyone laughs again.

"Okay then, boxes of strawberry tarts will be sent to your home, and we'll have a guard wait and see if she cries. You will know the answer tomorrow morning." Jack replies,

"I hope she cries," I sigh,

"I hope you lose," Jack smirks,

"Hey!" I put my hands on my hips, "not cool Mr. Prince!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning:

A butler knocked on my door to give me an update,

"She did not cry miss. She said she could have, but she did not cry. His Majesty will come and pick you up from your room around 4 today. Please get yourself ready."

I was really disappointed. I would have enjoyed those pants. I sigh as I get up from my bed and let Chloe, Alice, and Wendy dress me up. A simple white dress, that came up to about my knees. And a little butterfly necklace -better than jewelry in my opinion.

It was about 4:30 when Jack came by and took me for the walk.

"So you lost," He smirks,

"Uh…duh? I'm here with you right now!" I exclaim, he chuckles and lends an arm but I just keep walking. "Oh for the sake appearances, can you please take my arm?" He groans as he escorts me out of the room. I giggle as I link arms around his and walk out the door.

"I'm sorry your sister didn't cry," he smirks,

"Liar."

"I've never tried betting before, I'm actually pretty happy that I've won." He smiles,

"It's beginner's luck." I pout, Prince Jack just laughs.

"Tell me Elsa, why did you join the Selection? You told us that it was because of the palace food, but is that all?" He looks into my eyes and asks, I turn away,

"My family forced me to, sort of. Since if I enter the Selection the Palace pays the girls' family. I'm a five, I'm not from a very wealthy family, so when the offer came, mom made sure that I did it. And somehow I got picked, and somehow I'm not kicked out yet." I giggle, Jack smirks.

"Well…since you are technically kind of my best friend, how about I keep you until like the top 5…or maybe the top 2?" Jack questions,

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" He frowns,

"Well the Selection is basically choosing who you'd marry with. What if you accidentally cut off your soul mate just because of me?" I rub my temples, Jack laughs,

"No worries, I like your company Elsa. I want more of it." He lowers his voice and gets closer to me. I blush and gulp, what was he trying to do? In reaction I do a knee-kick, kicking Jack in the shins.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I try helping him up,

"Ow! What was that for!" He doubles in pain,

"I-I just I don't really know…I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I try to get him near a bench.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I think we'll have to end this walk for today. Hope to see you next time Elsa." He shoos me away, and I run back to my room.

Once I get there I see a big white present box wrapped in red ribbon,

"Ooh! Elsa can I open it?" Chloe squeals,

"Oh my god Chloe, it's her present. Let her open it." Wendy rolls her eyes, I laugh as I open the box slowly.

Inside were three wonderful pairs of pants. One in linen, one a little more business looking, and one a splendid pair made of denim. There was a note resting on top,

' _You ask for such little things Elsa. Here are your jeans. But for my sake, please, only on Saturdays. Thank you, and I hope to see you again._

 _Your friend,_

 _Jack_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! It's been such a long time since I posted a new chapter! OMIGOSH IM SO SORRY! I was working on this chapter, and then it just flew away, so I had to write it all again! Eeeeek! I'll be back soon guys, please keep reviewing! And remember to let me know if you want certain characters to come out!**

 **I just noticed that my hearts I put in here do not come out as hearts (You know the one with the angle bracket thingy and the number 3). Soooo I'm sorry, if you just like see random 3s in my author's note, it means that I was trying to put in a heart and failed miserably. 3**

 **Chapter 6**

Today is an off day. We get to explore the palace some more, and hopefully meet the princes –which is what the other girls state—we of course, were not allowed to go anywhere near the Royal family's rooms, but I mean the palace is huge! There were plenty of places to go to. But for some reason, I just felt a little tired. I didn't really want to go outside that day.

.

As I open the veranda windows, I call my maids to me, "Alice, Chloe, and Wendy?"

They come to me at once,

"Yes Elsa?" Wendy asks,

"Do you want to play a card game with me?" I smile as I hold up a deck of cards. Chloe and Alice both nod enthusiastically but Wendy seems a bit doubtful,

"Um…I don't think we're allowed to. I mean, we have to-"

"You were ordered to make me happy and welcomed right?" I smirk, and Wendy nods, "Well, playing with me would sure make me feel happy." Wendy gives it a thought, and then she finally smiles.

"Okay, maybe a little bit would be fine." They all sit down next to me. The weather was just so pleasant. I smile as I feel the cool morning breeze brush my face.

.

We keep playing until I hear Alice laughing and Chloe giggling, I raise an eyebrow at them. Until I turn around to look at what they were laughing at. And sure enough, there was Prince Jack leaning on the door smirking.

"Hello Elsa," He waves, and I just look over at him with shock. "You know I'm pretty surprised you were using your maids for something like this. You know they're suppose to like serve you? You know, give you water, brush your hair, I don't know." He smirks.

"What do you mean I'm suppose to _use_ them! They're people, not things. I like to make friends, and my maids are just that. I don't like formalness." I roll my eyes, and Jack raises his eyebrows while smirking. My maids just look at both of us, looking at me, then turning and looking at the prince, and then looking back at me.

"Well, I apologize. I just thought maybe you would like to go outside? The weather is pretty nice, and I just thought you liked outdoors." He offers, lending a hand.

"Oh, I-I think I should just stay with my maids-" I start,

"No miss!" Chloe shrieks, and I look at her with wide eyes, "We have to go out anyways! U-um we have to do laundry!" She yells out trying to pull Alice and Wendy to their feet,

"What do you mean we have no laund-" Alice tries to talk but Chloe covers her mouth and starts dragging Alice out of the room,

"Bye Elsa! Have fun!" She giggles as she, Alice, and Wendy leave. Leaving me alone with Prince Jack, _awkward…_

"You've got a fun crew," Jack chuckles as he watches the girls leave.

"Yeah, they've been nothing but so sweet and nice to me." I sigh, smiling.

"I was pretty surprised though, most of the girls aren't so friendly to their maids. I've got a report that Cinderella was abusing her maids. She got sent at once, of course. I'm happy you seem to be happy with your maids." He smirks,

"Why thank you!" I get up and brush of invisible dirt from my dress. He just laughs,

"So anyways, will you walk with me now?" He offers a hand; I take it.

"Sure, why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me you Majesty Prince Jackshon" I ask in a teasing way while we walk through the gardens, "Have you met any of the other girls? Anybody you like?" I raise one eyebrow as I start tickling him,

"Aagh! Stop it!" He laughs as he tries to run away from me, "and what in the world is Jackshon?" I laugh at him,

"You still haven't answered me Jack," I poke him again

"Well…not really. I mean I've tried asking them on a date, but everybody was just so stiff and uncomfortable, they're not as funny as you too." He points out,

"I'm telling you! I'm the best friend EVER!" I yell out as I spread my arms wide, Jack bursts out laughing at my action. And then he frowns. "Why? What's wrong?" I ask him,

"Elisabeth," He starts and cock my head, "If you are my best friend. Does that mean you have no feelings for me, whatsoever?"

"What do you mean! Of course I do! You're my best friend! Well…kind of a best friend anyways." I give him a big smile,

"I meant like feeling towards me, like me as a guy, not your friend." He rubs the back of his neck, I just stare at him. "Never mind."

"J-jack? I told you that I'm not here to fight for you. I'm just forced to be here." I try explaining,

"No no Elsa, I was just asking you. Don't stress over it. I just thought…no never mind." He looks at his watch, "I think I have to go Elsa, see you next time?"

"Okay, bye" I wave and watch him go. What was that all about?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm baaack! I'm so sorry! With all the studying and tests my head feels like it's just gonna pop! I'm sorry guys :'( I'll try to update at least once a week! So plzzz bear with me! I hope you guys enjoy this chaaapter and don't forget to leave reviews! Your reviews basically make my day :')**

 **Anywayss! Lets Get Started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Ladies, tonight we have a very important ball. It is organized just for the Selected ladies, and it will be a time to meet the Royal family properly. And just like before, through this ball we will be eliminating 3 young women. Please remember that this is a big feast and we should be in our best behavior. Your dresses are already selected for you and your maids are getting ready for your makeup. I wish you all luck." And with that Megara leaves the 13 of us. Yes, only 13 out of the 32 girls are now left. It was just Rapunzel, Mulan, Jasmine, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jane, Tinkerbell, Tiana, Snow White, Giselle, Merida, and me. Only 13…

The maids dress me up in a beautiful cream colored strapless dress. It had ruffles in the bottom, and had little specks up diamonds hear and there. They pull my hair up to a tight neat bun, sneaking in diamonds in my hair. They give me a simple diamond necklace, that brought a smile to my face. They learned that I didn't like fancy things. When they were done I looked over myself in the mirrors, and I was stunning. They've done such a beautiful job changing me into someone that looks like a One not a Five. I kind of missed my life as a Five, but my life here is as good as my life back then.

"Thank you girls. I look stunning," I look into my reflection as Chloe giggles,

"So beautiful both princes will fall to your feet!" Chloe exclaims giggling and we all join her. Count on Chloe to brighten all of our days.

"I don't think so…but at least I look like a One or a Two not a Five." I sigh,

"Elsa, you really are beautiful. You look even prettier than the Two girl Jasmine!" Alice gives me an assuring smile and I can't help but smile back.

"You girls are the best." I pull them into a group hug, but Chloe stops short,

"Nuh-uh! Girl, you're gonna mess up your makeup!" Chloe shakes her finger at me sassily, and I laugh,

"Okay, okay." I sigh, "See you guys later!" I wave to them as I walk out the door.

"She really does look like a princess doesn't she," Wendy whispers to the other girls, and they nod in agreement.

I join all the other girls in the hall, as all of us wait in excitement and anticipation. It was our first ball ever since the Selection, and all of the girls seemed nervous. Even Jasmine.

"Attention! The ball will start in 1 minute!" Andy announces just when the Royal family enters. Cheers erupt from the crowd and all of the girls from the Selection. King North enters first in hand with Queen Toothiana, Prince Flynn and Jack follows them. Prince Flynn gives every girl a wink whereas Prince Jack just gave a smirk. I swear a few girls fell to the floor at the action.

* * *

"Elsa?" Someone calls from behind, I turn around. Prince Flynn smiles, offering his hand in a silly manner. "Care for a dance?" I laugh and take his hand and he brings me to the dance floor.

"So tell me Prince. Have you had any girls that have got your attention?" I wiggle my eyebrows, and he smirks.

"Of course! Her name is Elsa Winters!" He jokes,

"Haha so funny. But seriously," I smirk,

"What do you mean! I was serious!" He pretends to look offended and it makes me laugh.

"Fine then." I roll my eyes as I sigh,

"Eugene?" A voice from behind surprises me. I turn around to see Prince Jack. "May I take this young lady?" He asks,

"Of course brother," Prince Flynn smirks, "She's mine though Jack." He wiggles his eyebrows and I laugh. Jack just rolls his eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry bye!" Flynn runs away, and I giggle at him running.

"Long time no see." Prince Jack whispers huskily in my ear. I jump, and my heart beats so fast.

"Good to see you again," I smile at him as he leads me to a dance.

"So…how's the palace?" He smirks,

"You ask that almost every time we see each other!" I huff, "But anyways, the palace is wonderful. The food even more."

"How about your jeans? Did you get to wear them yet?" Jack smiles,

"No not yet. You know I'm thankful that I get to wear jeans, but honestly Saturday comes too slow." I pout and bite my lips. Prince Jack tugs on my chin, releasing my lips from my teeth's grip.

"Don't bite your lips young lady, bad habit." He 'pretend' scolds me trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, okay, as you wish Your Majesty." I roll my eyes, but I can't help but smile too.

"So anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to make a secret sign or something." Jack asks cocking his head.

"Huh?"

"You know some sort of signal we can send to each other to let each other know that we want to talk or something." He suggests, I smile at the thought.

"That would be fun! How about a clap…?" I raise my eyebrow

"That would be too noticeable…how about blinking your eyes real fast?" He gives and idea. I laugh,

"That would be weird! Like suddenly blinking your eyes while you're like eating dinner or something!" I laugh harder. We both try to think of something,

"How about tugging your ear!" We both say at the same time. We make eye contact and burst out laughing.

"Tugging your ears it is then!" I clasp my hands and smile, Prince Jack nods. Smiling too.

* * *

"Mum, dad! Look at Jack!" Prince Flynn enthusiastically points at Jack. The Queen and King both turn to see their beloved second son. They see him smiling and laughing with a blonde girl.

"Her name was Elsa…wasn't it?" King North chuckles,

"They fit each other very well. Same blue eyes, similar colored hair" Queen Toothiana sighs as she smiles, leaning against her husbands arm. "I've never seen Jackson so happy, North." The Queen smiles into her husband's eyes.

"Neither have I." He chuckles.

"Ew…I didn't tell you guys to look at him and be all lovey-dovey!" Prince Flynn fakes a disgusted looking face. And the Queen and King laughs, and continues to look at their second son. Flynn takes this chance and sneaks aways from the happy old couple. Only to have a Blondie bump into him.

"Woah there Princess" Flynn tries to help the girl up, "You're Rapunzel right?" The girl looks up with beautiful large green eyes and smiles.

"Hello Your Majesty," She does a curtsey, "Oh! I'm so sorry by the way! I didn't mean to bump into you! I-I just, I was just going and I-"

"It's okay blondie," He smiles trying to calm down the girl. "How about you go and dance with me for one song? As an apology, you know?" Flynn offers an elbow and Rapunzel gladly takes it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I know, I'm not posting chapters soon enough :/ but this week our school went on a retreat for the whole week, and I just didn't have any time! I'm sorry guys, I really am. :( Thank you guys for the wonderful and sweet reviews, telling me that my story is great just makes my day *sniffle* I love you all so muuuch.**

 **Also, I'm traveling for about a month for a school thing, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to be quick with the updating. I'm really sorry guys...**

 **ANywaaaays! Lets get started!**

 **Chapter 8**

The next morning, Meg announces to us in the Ladies room, "Good morning ladies, I will have to tell you unfortunate news. After last night's ball our 3 lovely ladies: Giselle, Tiana, and Jane, were excused out of the Selection. Also, Ms. Snow White has also requested leave, so she and the 3 girls will now not be with us anymore. I'm sorry for the news this early in the morning, but then again I'm pretty sure many of you are happy that you were not dropped." Meg winks and walks out of the room and the girls are all silent. I leave the Ladies Common room and go back to my own. Rapunzel follows me.

"Elsa!" She calls out, I turn around cocking my head, "Can I go with you?" She smiles,

"Oh! I was just going to my room…but," I start,

"It's okay! Can I go?"

"Sure," I smile at her grabbing her by the hand leading her to my room.

* * *

"Ooh! I like your room, it's more cleaner than mine!" She giggles, "But don't you think all of our rooms are kind of...I don't know...boring?" Rapunzel looks at me with bedazzled eyes, she thinks for a moment and looks up at me again with a big smile on her face.

"Okay…what are you up to now," I smirk at her, her smiles grows wider.

"How about…. we paint our rooms!" She gives me a huge smile with her arms spread wide, I laugh out loud.

"Do you think we're allowed to…?" I rub the back of my neck,

"Yeah! Uh…I think so…? I mean it's our rooms, and I don't know…" She shrugs,

"How about we ask the princes?" I ask

"Uh, sure!" Punzie smiles,

"Speaking of princes….how are you and Flynn?" I raise my eyebrows smirking. Rapunzel becomes a shade darker as she looks to the floor and blushes.

"Uh..Uh..w-what are you talking about?"

"I saw you dance with him yesterday….." I smirk, Rapunzel looks at me as if I betrayed her, "You guys looked so cute," I whisper into her ear. Right then someone whispers next to me,

"Who looked cute?" A husky voice whispers from behind, I jump in surprise. There stood a laughing Flynn and a smirking Jack. I blush,

"I-I meant um…her dress looked cute….?" I try to sound firm but it ends up more like a question.

"M'kay….? I'll just pretend that I bought your lie," Prince Flynn raises his hand as if in defeat, and laughs.

"Umm anyways, Rapunzel and I were thinking if we can paint our rooms…?" I give them a doubtful smile,

"Sure, can we join?" Jack smiles, and I looked to Rapunzel,

"Uhh…yeah?" I shrug, "Do you guys have paint though…?"

"Yeah, c'mere we'll show you our arts room." Flynn leads the way to a beautiful big room filled with…art. Rapunzel gasps and wanders around the room fangirling over the paint and brushes,

"I'm in wonderland! Is this a dream?" She comes rushing towards me and hugs me, "Pinch me Els, I think I'm dreaming!" I laugh, as Flynn pinches her and Rapunzel jumps in surprise.

"What colors do you guys want?" Jack asks from behind the shelves of paint.

"I would like violet and yellow!" Rapunzel squeals,

"I think I would go with baby blue and white," I tell him and he nods, getting the pails of paint from the shelves and a few brushes.

* * *

The four of us put on our smocks and we cover our floors and furniture with plastic coverings and we get on to work. Jack and I were doing my room and Rapunzel and Flynn were painting Punzie's.

"So what are you gonna do?" Jack sits down next to me, as we both look around my room.

"I was…I was thinking about drawing snowflakes after I painted the whole room light blue." I dreamily smile, thinking about how perfect my room would look. I notice from the corner of my eye that Jack was staring at me, was that…sadness -or perhaps love- in his eyes? He clears his throat as he begins to open the can of fresh blue paint. "It's so beautiful!" I gasp, "I've never seen such a pretty shade of blue," I sigh, and Jack chuckles.

"Well we better get started, we have to beat Flynn and Rapunzel." Jack smirks, I grin and nod.

* * *

Once we were all done with painting the room blue, we started drawing the snowflakes.

"Oh my god Jack! You're so good at drawing snowflakes!" I exclaim as I examine his work of art. "All of them are different," I gaze at them in awe.

"Yours are pretty good too, Snowflake." He smirks, as he brushes his hair away to concentrate on the tiny snowflake on the wall.

 _That was cute. Wait…wha-? Did I actually think that?_ I blush red as I fake cough and resume to draw another snowflake.

It took us 3 hours—thanks to Jack—whereas Punzie took 4 hours, since Flynn didn't know how to draw suns and flowers. Our rooms looked polar opposite, winter in mine, and summer in hers, but nevertheless they were both so beautiful.

"I had a fun time Els, we should do my room sometime." Jack smirks as he and I take a walk in the gardens.

"It was fun indeed. But you should leave your room to be decorated by whomever you'll end up with. You'll have a great time with her too." I smile, as I looked down to my feet. Jack doesn't say anything, so I look up at him. His expression was unreadable, but I could tell he wasn't that happy, "Um, I'm sorry Jack, did I say anything wrong?" I quietly ask him. He doesn't reply for a while, and I look at my toes again.

"Why can't that be you?" He whispers, I look up at him,

"Well, I mean we could always decorate your room, if that's what you wanted. I didn't mean I didn't want to paint your room or anything, I just thought it might be better if you leave it so you can do it with your future-" He cuts me off.

"I meant, why can't you be the one I end up with? Do we have to stay friends? Do _you_ want us to stay friends?" He grabs me by the arm, looking at me straight in the eye. I look at him wide eyes, and flush.

"U-um, I-I" I try to speak, but no words come out,

"Tell me Elsa, do you have no feelings for me? None?" He pleads, and I stay frozen, "Okay…I get it, I'm sorry." He lets go of me and starts to go back, "It was a very fun day today Elsa. I'll see you at dinner," I panic,

 _did I have anything towards him?_

 _No_

 _Do I want to stay friends?_

 _Maybe…?_

 _Do I want to lose him?_

 _No…_

"Jack! Wait!" I run to him and I hug him from the back, stopping him in his tracks. "I-I don't know my feelings. I'm not s-sure, I just know that- that I don't want to lose you…" I whisper into his wide lean back. He turns around and hugs me,

"That's enough for me." He whispers into my ears. He pulls me back and brings his lips close to mine. And the last remaining space between our lips was gone.

I was starting to fall for him. And it was dangerous.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter guysss! Plz leave me reviews, follow this story, follow me, and feel free to PM me too! Have a nice day guys! And I'll try to be back as soon as possible! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...HI GUYS! Omg I missed you guys so muchoooo! I was just stressed out on Finals, I wasn't thinking straight, and I was just stressed out. I'm so sorry I don't post so often now a days, I honestly am too busy and I just can't think of any ideas of what to write.**

 **I'm thinking of writing a new story, whattaya think? If I do write a new story, please be sure to check that one out too! I love you guys!**

 **Lets GET On With THE SToRY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

As soon as I walked into the Ladies Common Room, I knew something wasn't right. There was this unusual excitement buzzing around the chatting girls. They were for some reason…giggly?

"Elsa! Did you hear the news? Aurora over here had a date with Jack in the morning! He even gifted her a necklace!" Jasmine sneered, "Oops! Was I not suppose to tell that to her Aurora?" Jasmine looks to Aurora, Aurora shakes her head smirking.

"It's fine. Honestly, I don't get why some people think the princes are favoring them. The princes are just being nice to everybody. Just because they kiss you it doesn't mean they love you or anything." Aurora rolls her eyes, "I mean it's our job to let them know that they're not being favored."

"Ariel and Tinkerbell both dropped out of the Selection when they heard that Jack kissed me. Pff such weak girls. A kiss is nothing." Jasmine slurred.

I turned and faced the opposite direction. _A kiss? From Jack? Why would Jack do such a thing to Jasmine? Jasmine was the worst of all the girls. He probably did it for the sake of the camera, he didn't mean it…he likes me…I thought he likes me…maybe he-_ No, I was not going to let pesky little girls like Jasmine and Aurora get in the way. I hurriedly left the Common room and headed towards Punzie's room.

"Punzie?" I knock on the door. No reply. "Punzieee?" I place my ear to the door, trying to hear if anyone was on the other side. There was a faint cry, and then a sniffle. Worried, I knocked harder, "Punzie, it's me Elsa. Please open the door." There was some shuffling behind the door, and soon enough Punzie's face peeked out the cracks of the ajar door. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her makeup was drooping down her face.

"Why'd you call me?"

"Punzie! A-Are you okay?" I quickly entered her room and examined her face, cupping them with my hands.

"I-I'm okay…It's just that, I overh-heard the o-other girls t-talking about h-how Prince Flynn was kissing A-Aurora, a-and how Mulan and T-Tiana dropped out because they thought they were the only ones Flynn loved." Rapunzel cries in my arms, and I lift her face back up.

"Hey, don't be like that. Flynn likes you. I can feel it." I wipe some of her ruined makeup off her face with a towel, "You know, they were saying some similar stuff about Jack to me too." I whisper in her ear, "In fact, I think it's because they admit that Jack and Flynn likes us, so they're trying to make us drop out." Rapunzel's eyes widen at the thought.

"S-So Flynn didn't kiss any other g-girl?" She questions, hopefully.

"I can't assure you anything darling. Even if he did, I believe it's for the sake of the cameras. It's not fun if the Prince shows interest in one girl, you know? The people want drama and gossip. They want to debate which lucky girl will win. If the prince straight-forwardly likes one girl, what's the fun in that?" I shrug. I could see her slowly coming back to her senses and believing my words. I pat her back and take her to her washroom. "Anyways, you better get cleaned up, girl! You are a mess!"

* * *

For the first time in my life, I do a makeover with a girl friend. We put on full makeup, tried on different dresses, tried on jewelry, we talked and gossiped. It was just amazing. And so. Fun.

After a few minutes we heard a knock on the door.

"Ehem..hm..I heard that there was a very beautiful young lady here." The one and only Flynn. Rapunzel was basically squealing when I gave her the signal to be quiet and listen. "I was just wondering if that very beautiful lady would perhaps…ehehm…I don't know, go for a walk…?"

I smirk as I open the door instead of Rapunzel.

"Where you looking for moi?" I bat my eyelashes, as Rapunzel giggles at the shocked look of Flynn's face.

"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know a not so beautiful young lady lived here too!" Flynn remarks. I give him a fake offended look,

"Who you calling ugly brother. She's beautiful." Jack pops out behind Flynn. All three of us jump in surprise,

"Dude! When'd you get here! Be more human, I thought you were a ghost!" Flynn grabs his chest as if he had a heart attack. Jack simply smirks at him as he pats Flynn's back.

"Anyways, I'm here to take a beautiful lady with me on a date," Jack smugly smiles as he spreads a hand to me.

"Dude that beautiful lady is mine," Flynn remarks as he looked over to Rapunzel. Jack rolls his eyes,

"I meant Elsa. You can have Rapunzel." He states as he grabs my arms and pulls me towards him. I blush at the sudden action. My face was next to his lean chest, and I could hear his low heartbeat.

"Yeah whatever, Rapunzel was always mine." Flynn rolls his eyes and grabs Rapunzel's hand and leads her out to the garden. A laugh escaped my lips as I watched Rapunzel's tomato red face as she was being pulled by Flynn.

"What are you looking at Snowflake?" Jack pulls his face close to mine, and I feel my face burn red.

"W-What?" I stammer,

he laughs, "Please don't tell me you started developing feelings for Flynn now," He eyes me, and I grab him by his collar and pulled him closer,

"There's only one boy I like, and that's you." I look straight into his eyes. And although I felt like my wobbly legs would turn into jello any second, I held my gaze. For a moment Jack didn't say anything and just stared.

But then I was caught unexpected by his kiss.

"!What are you doing?!" I quickly try pushing him away, but he doesn't move a single step. In fact, he was slowly creeping closer to my face.

"I'm just giving a pretty flower some water. So that it'll live." He whispers huskily by my ear, his voice sending chills to my spine. I shyly push his body away from me,

"Ehm…I thought you were asking me on a date…?" I couldn't dare to look into his eyes. It was dangerous. I was falling for him…hard. And I knew it was going to hurt.

He lifts my chin, forcing me to look at his two beautiful blue orbs. Gorgeous.

"Gorgeous." He mummers, looking into my electric blue eyes. My eyes widen, and I stifle a laugh. He gives me a quizzical look, "Why?"

"I was thinking the same thing," I giggle, he breaks into a handsome smile and kisses my forehead.

"Let's go. I was going to take you to meet my family." He grabs my shoulders and leads me out.

.

.

I loved him, but I didn't know he fully loved me. The flower would always need the gardener, but the gardener would be able to turn his back on the flower anytime.

.

I was afraid. But I was in love. And it hurt.

* * *

 **Okay that was it! I'm sorry for the short chapter, it took a long time for me to write, but I know, it takes seconds to read.**

 **Anyways Guys pleaaase leave me reviewss, favorite mee and my storyyy! It makes my day reading your reviews so plzplz keep on with the reviews! Also, if you guys have any suggestions please feel free to write it down on the reviews or PM me!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **-Princessofcupcakes izz out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So hi guys! It's been a veryyy veryyy long time since I posted anything. I'm so sorry! I guess I came upon a writer's block and I just couldn't get past it (and all the stories in my reviews section was driving me nuts because I couldn't actually see reviews people left for me!). BUT it is now officially summer time and I was wondering if I should start writing again! So I want to know which one I should continue (perhaps both if I get good feedback!) or if you guys wanted a new story!**

 **Lemme know in the reviews!**

 **Princessofcupcakes is out :)**


End file.
